


Leon's Playbook

by CrispyDen



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Sitting, M/M, NSFW, leon gets to do shit with everyone, lotsa sexy time, oneshots, some bros just hang out, this is not all one story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrispyDen/pseuds/CrispyDen
Summary: A series of one shots of Leon spending time with his classmates whether it be hanging out or having some bedroom fun. Let's see how his playbook fills out!





	Leon's Playbook

For once everyone was in the dining hall and eating breakfast. I mean, we all met up there but the majority of us never ate anything. Well, I never saw some people eat. All Hina ate were donuts, Sakura drank some smelly coffee, Byakuya ate fried eggs over easy with toast, Kyoko munched on some limey muffins and… Hiro ate anything he could fit into his mouth. I swear, he had a black hole for a stomach. My stomach was killing me, I hadn’t eaten anything in two days. The kitchen was vacant, so I made myself a kickin’ smoothie to drink with a bowl of cereal. This was my breakfast almost every damn day before I got locked up with these nobodies. Had to stay in top shape for baseball; which is such a stupid sport. My attention was taken from me when Celeste entered the kitchen. She didn’t look at me, nor speak to me.  Not a hello, a hi nor a welcoming glance. I didn’t expect anything more from her. She seemed like a heartless woman. What was she trying to do? Celeste was messing with the coffee machine and… just looking lost. 

“Have you never made your own coffee?” I asked with cereal in my mouth, holding the bowl in my hand. 

She just looked to me and crossed her arms delicately, “Oh, and do tell me, you know how to make milk tea?”

I raised my brow, setting the bowl onto the counter before walking over to her. 

It wasn’t rocket science. Celeste just stood there and watched me make this drink for her. I used drink this junk when I was a kid. My mom always made it this super bangin’ way. Not too sweet and not too hot. It was perfect to drink right away! With that, I blew softly on the cup of hot tea before handing it to her.

The black haired chick looked amazed that I knew how to make the tea. She took a drink, I saw a smile pull at her lips. 

“Wow.. You are full of surprises, aren’t you Mr. Kuwata?” Celeste said with her eyes looking up at me.

Surprises? How is knowing how to make milk tea surprising? 

“Uh, yeah. Sure,” I said.

Her eyes were staring right through me, like I couldn’t run away. For some reason, my chest felt tight.. and on fire. I mean.. I guess it’s because she’s kinda cute? I dunno but, I wanted to try and see if I could make her red.

“I mean, of course I am! I’ve had that said to me in more way than one, babe!” I said with a fake smile and utter confidence.  

To my surprise, she didn’t blush. Celeste took a step towards me making me back up against the counter. She placed her tea on the counter top before placing her hand on my cheek. I was the one turning red now. This was not going to plan. All though, Celeste had this look in her eyes that she was just messing with me but, I couldn’t be sure. The chick had one hell of a poker face. I mean, she is the Ultimate Gambler after all. 

“Mr. Kuwata, I must say, I have had my eye one you since we arrived here.” Celeste said as she lean in even closer to my face. “How about you meet me in my room around nighttime and we can get to know each other a bit better?”

She.. has to be kidding. Right?

“You’re pullin’ my leg, right?” I managed to say. 

 

Celeste just smiled before grabbing me by the goatee and pulling my head down. Our lips met. My face was burning so badly it hurt! But.. her lips were so soft. She smelled like expensive perfume as well. I couldn’t help but to return the gesture. Next thing I know, she has her hands moving inside my jacket and resting her hands on my lower back. Holy fuck, this was really happening wasn’t it? Her hands pushed up the back of my shirt before sliding around to my stomach. Celeste broke the kiss before she looked at my abs, like she was amazed that I had them in the first place. 

“I did not expect such a physique out of someone who plays baseball,” she said with a smirk. 

With my body type? Yeah, I mean, quite a few guys on my team and even in the Majors are kinda chubby. 

“I just like to take care of myself. Is that an issue?” I said with a small smirk.

Celeste grabbed my belt buckled, before pushing her hand down them. My face lit up an even darker red. She was feeling my junk! My knees were getting a bit weak, making me lean back more on the counter top. 

“My my, Mr. Kuwata. I didn’t expect this either,” she muttered in my ear. 

I could feel myself shaking, gripping the edge of the counter. Her hands were small but she really knew what she was doing. My pants were getting really tight!

“As I said.. Meet me in my room after the night announcement,” Celeste said before giggling, leaving the kitchen.

What the fuck just happened? Shit, she got me hard and just left! Well fuck. I guess I really do have to wait till after dark. I’m definitely willing to wait but, I wonder what she has in store for me. 

 

~~~

It was agonizing to wait that long. I just sat in my room, pacing at the thoughts of what Celeste was planning. Finally, Monokuma came onto the monitors.

“This is a school announcement,” he said the same as always. “It is now 10 P.M. and that means it is officially nighttime. The doors to the dining hall will be locked at this time. Good night, sleep tight! Don’t let the bedbugs bite!”

 

Finally! I couldn’t get out of my room fast enough. Closing my door as quietly as possible,

walked to Celeste’s door. Before I could even knock, the door opened. Celeste was standing there in a long black nightgown and her hair was in a single straight ponytail. She looked like a completely different woman. I was… speechless. She took my hand and lead me into the room, having me take off my shoes. Celeste slipped off my jacket, feeling my shoulders. Her touch made my face heat up somethin’ awful. My heart was beating fast, my body frozen as she sat me down on the bed. She slipped the bead off my goatee and felt my hair. I couldn’t help but to close my eyes. A silk cloth was placed over my eyes, tied firmly in a knock behind my head. Something clasped around my neck as well. Damn, I.. kinda like this. There was a tug downwards, I followed the direction Celeste pulled. My lips met something.. Soft and warm. Fingers laced in my hair, pushing my lips against it. Her womanly scent filled my head, my cheeks burning. I heard her giggle, and feel my hair more as well as tugging on what I assumed was a collar and leash. My arms wrapped around her hips, pulling her closer as I began to lick. I could tell she was really feeling my tongue. I knew exactly what I was eatin’ and damn did it taste good. She had showered before I came over. I could feel her legs shaking as I sucked at her delicate womanhood. Back arching up, legs trying to close, I held her hips tighter to keep her still. My hands pressed her thighs, opening her legs wider to get a better angle. Her soft moans filled my ears, as well as the wet sounds of her lower region. My pants were super tight and it was getting painful. Celeste gripped my hair tight and pulled my head away. I could tell she wanted me to stop. I sat up and awaited her next direction. My belt buckle was being pulled at, being undone. It felt great to have the pain relieved from my pants and boxers. Something cold touched the tip of my dick, making me flinch. Celeste was unrolling a condom on me. Where the fuck did she get one of those..? She guided me down again by the collar. My hands rested on her blankets, I’m guessing I was over her.. I could feel her gentle body heat. I felt a heat against my member. It was her womanhood again. I couldn’t help it, my instincts kicked in. I held her close to my body before moving my hips forwards. Her nails dug into my back as I entered her. God, she was hot inside! Celeste held onto me, her arms and legs wrapped around my body. I was shaking at the feeling of it all. It felt like some sort of dream. She kissed at my neck, whispering in a foreign language into my ear as I started to move my hips. My head was swimming in my senses. I couldn’t see what I was doing but, I could feel and hear everything that was going on. Celeste’s warm rose aroma, her soft skin against mine, her sharp nails in my back and her inner walls clamping down on me. The feeling of heat was pooling in my stomach, my hand held onto one of her’s. Celeste gripped my hand tightly, her moans muffled now. I guess she was biting her lip. My body began moving quicker, and my breathing was labored. The woman below me let out a loud moan, her insides tightening a lot more. I couldn’t take it anymore! My stomach was on fire, I-I had to cum! My free hand, I pulled her hips towards me as I climaxed. At that moment, her teeth were in my shoulder. With a few lingering thrusts, I huffed out a few hot breaths before carefully laying beside Celeste. I felt her removed the condom from me then pull off the blindfold. I blinked my eyes open and she let me see her in the afterglow. Her pale cheeks were red and her hair had come out of the ponytail. I move the veil of black hair from her face, before kissing her lips. Celeste moved closer to me, her small hand grazed my cheek. Afterwards, she laid her head on my chest and fell asleep. As I held her close, I looked up at the ceiling. My eyes gazed over to the surveillance camera, I gave the camera a smirk before putting up a peace sign. I forgot all about the cameras.. I hoped they liked the show. I wonder who I should try to romance next.


End file.
